


Semi-Supported Livestock of the Underground

by ArgentDandelion



Series: Livestock of the Underground [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Dogs, Ducks, Fish, Fishing, Food, Gen, Industries of the Underground, Livestock, Nonfiction, Rats & Mice, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Covers animals that definitely exist in the Underground and very plausibly could be used as livestock, at least at some point in the past.





	1. Fish (and Piranhas in Specific)

(While evidence suggests these animals exist in the Underground, there’s little to no evidence they’re used as food. As such, the following sections are more speculative.)

* * *

Though the fishing rod in Snowdin’s river might be just a cultural reference to things on the Surface, it’s more parsimonious to assume that monsters indeed hunt wild fish.

* * *

**Piranhas**

However, the only fish referred to by name are piranhas.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fn:1) If one presumes Papyrus wasn’t lying about the piranhas in the tile puzzle, the Underground either has piranhas, fish related to piranhas (e.g., pacu), or fish that resemble piranhas enough that people who don’t know any better would call them “piranhas”.

Piranhas are tasty, and [can be fished](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbooks.google.com%2Fbooks%3Fid%3Dj3gke9RBxfQC%26pg%3DPA51%26dq%3Dfishing%2Brod%2C%2Bpiranha%2C%2Bbamboo%2C%2Bline%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiEqcXFop_dAhUSPq0KHfDFDAgQ6AEIKTAA%23v%3Donepage%26q%3Dfishing%2520rod%252C%2520piranha%252C%2520bamboo%252C%2520line%26f%3Dfalse&t=NTg2ZWY5MWQ4OWI3ZjhlZThmMDZkY2EzZTIwMThkM2MyNDIwMjYwNiw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) with fishing equipment that matches that in Snowdin. (as improbable as it is that a tropical/subtropical fish would be found in Snowdin’s wintry waters.) Over the course of researching this article, the author has yet to find any reputable sources that claim it’s farmed.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fn:2)

A close relative of piranhas, however, is possible to raise in farms. Pacu are often confused with their close relatives, piranhas, with [one species](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPiaractus_brachypomus%23Appearance&t=ZThkYTQ1YzBmZWFlYmE5NmY4MTczMmM3NWUyY2VjOTQ5N2I5YmFlMyw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) having an especially close resemblance as juveniles. The fact pacu are marketed as “vegetarian piranhas”[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fn:3) certainly doesn’t help.

  
(In case one forgot, Hotland actually does have a river—or, at least, links directly to one in Waterfall)

Pacu are delicious, tolerate low-oxygen conditions in farm ponds, don’t require a lot of expensive protein in their diet, and [can be raised](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPacu&t=MjE2ZmM0ZjI5YmY1Yjg4MDU1NjllYmVlNGVhNTZjMmQ4MDk2MDEzOSw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) year-round in warm or temperature-controlled environments. As they’re tropical/subtropical fish, they probably can’t endure Snowdin’s wintry conditions, but their living in Waterfall or Hotland (depending on how hot the water is) seems plausible.

If any fish other than piranhas exist in the Underground, their species are unknown. This, along with the fact there’s nearly no information on the edibility of cave fish, makes the following information more speculative.

* * *

##  **More Speculative**

**Catfish**

[Several species](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCatfish&t=MWMxNjFhODEyODg3OWY4MjNhYjVlZDg5ZTg2MTkyYjg5Y2QyYjcxZiw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) of catfish (order _Siluriformes_) are edible, with eight families living underground, and three of those families living in caves. Data on whether the underground or cave-dwelling catfish are edible is lacking, but if one assumes catfish are edible by default, it’s possible monsters eat cave catfish.  
While catfish are said to be easy to grow in warm water conditions, apparently some (e.g., [channel catfish](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fao.org%2Ffishery%2Faffris%2Fspecies-profiles%2Fchannel-catfish%2Fchannel-catfish-home%2Fen%2F&t=MDAxMTNjZjVkNDhkZmM4NTI3ODI5OTkyMjg2MjE0OGQ5MTZiNzA0Yyw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1)) can endure cold water, so they might show up in Snowdin. If catfish do live in the Underground, fish farms are plausible, as catfish [are easy to raise](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAquaculture_of_catfish&t=MGYxMzdiNTFjOGZhODczODFlZWE1MjQxMTJjM2Y3NWI5MTE4OTc2Myw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) in warm climates.

* * *

**Mollies**

Cave mollies (a sub-population of _Poecilia mexicana_) are one variety of cave fish of [known edibility](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bbc.com%2Fearth%2Fstory%2F20160413-the-fish-that-swims-in-toxins-and-gets-poisoned-by-humans&t=Y2MyMjIzYTQ1ODkzNjZkZGZkZmFkODQ0NDU5NjNiOGRiYTE2Mzk2MCw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1). Every year, the Zoque people of southern Mexico venture into the caves and poison the mollies with a natural anesthetic as part of a religious ritual. The poison makes the fish float up the surface, where the Zoque take them home and eat them.

If the cave-dwelling population of _Poecilia mexicana_ is anything like its close relatives, the common molly and guppy, it’s adaptable and hardy, able to live in both fresh and brackish water. (It’s unclear what sort of water the Underground has) As such, assuming low species diversity, it would likely be fairly common in the Underground’s water and easy to raise in captivity.

* * *

##  **Byproducts**

Assuming monsters had limited food supplies when first sealed Underground, it’s likely they’d eat every part of the catch—skin, guts, and all. Given the variable tastes of monsters, it’s possible there remains some market for weird fish products, even if it’s no longer necessary for survival.

Fish glues are fairly likely, for mammalian livestock-based, petroleum-based, and most kinds of plant glues wouldn’t be available (at least until the dump developed).

It’s possible to make fish leather from pacu (easily confused for piranhas) or catfish.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fn:4)

It’s also [possible](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fphys.org%2Fnews%2F2016-09-fish-biowaste-piezoelectric-energy-harvesters.html&t=MGY2MmRlNDJhOWYxYTIyMjg4Yzc2ZWU2NWEyYjRjYzM3MmVjNjM1Miw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) to make tiny generators out of fish scales. While this might help power devices when appropriate technology can’t be found at the dump, if the CORE is anything like a geothermal power plant, it’s ample power for the Underground’s technology. In this scenario, there wouldn’t be many applications where a fish-scale generator is worth all the trouble to make, if there are even enough fish scales around to make it commercially worthwhile.

“[Viking Egg White](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbooks.google.com%2Fbooks%3Fid%3DfIMgDQAAQBAJ%26lpg%3DPA72%26ots%3DxzoDegIsDM%26dq%3D%2522Viking%2520Egg%2520White%2522%2520problems%26pg%3DPA72%23v%3Donepage%26q%3D%2522Viking%2520Egg%2520White%2522%2520problems%26f%3Dfalse&t=NzBmZTdkMzgwZTM4ZTVkM2ZjNjU2OTQzYmM0ZDMwNjkxYjE2MjA0NSw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1)” (or Wiking Eiweiss, in German) made from protein concentrate, could easily work like eggs in some uses. However, if ducks exist Underground (see later post), it’s much more plausible duck eggs, not fish products, are used in place of chicken eggs.

* * *

  1. Incidentally, if piranhas/piranha-like fish are indigenous to the Underground or Mt. Ebott’s surrounding area, rather than being escapees from aquariums or farms, that marks Mt. Ebott are being somewhere in South America. (which might please _Undertale_ fans from South America) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fnref:1)

  2. It’s possible monsters farm piranhas, despite their not being ideal, simply due to the few options available. However, doing so is unsupported by human livestock-raising patterns, and so is unlikely. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fnref:2)

  3. Both piranhas and pacus are actually omnivores; a pacu’s diet is more plant-based, though. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fnref:3)

  4. Admittedly, the [best evidence](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.leather-dictionary.com%2Findex.php%2FFish_leather&t=ZGNhOTJiOGEyNGIxNWQxZDg3NjlhOGYzZjVhZmUwMTQ1ZWY0NjAyZiw1RnhJWmRuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177987175854%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish&m=1) the author could find wasn’t direct. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish#fnref:4)


	2. Mice

###  [Fish](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish) → [Mice](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178226131352/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice) → [Dogs](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs) → [Ducks](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks) → [Ants](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178898222790/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants)

* * *

**History**

Rodents are regularly eaten in many parts of the world, perhaps most famously as Peru’s _cuy_ (Guinea pig meat). That various rodent species, such as guinea pigs, have been domesticated suggests it might be possible to domesticate the wild mice of the Underground.

Dormice seem to be the best stand-in. They are bigger than regular house mice, being closer in size to squirrels, to which they are more closely related. [According to Wikipedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEdible_dormouse%23Cuisine&t=NTVjZjk3MzJjM2FjY2Y0MjA3NDM3ZmFlYTYwYWIwMWRhNWM5NjYzNixaOGVRRlpwYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178226131352%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice&m=1), dormice were farmed and eaten by the ancient Romans, Gauls, and Etruscans. (time range 700 B.C.E. to 476 C.E., which is plausible if monsters were sealed ~2000 years ago) Dormice were considered tasty delicacies, too.

If monsters were [at least trade partners](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/post/175829290517/on-the-setting-of-undertale-hint-its-probably) with ancient Romans/Gauls/Etruscans, it’s likely the most well-informed of them would know about dormice being edible.

**Viability as Livestock**

Assuming the Underground’s mice have reproductive rates typical of rodents, they would produce a lot of offspring and quickly expand the food supply. They can be housed in groups, and, as small animals, require little space. Their space requirements are especially convenient when the Underground has limited space to begin with. In fact, judging by commercial guinea pig raising, they could plausibly be grown in Home, where monsters first fled after being sealed Underground.

**Byproducts**

While it’s possible to use the pelts of some small rodents (e.g., [squirrels and dormice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbooks.google.com%2Fbooks%3Fid%3D86DU9iYu-xUC%26lpg%3DPT242%26vq%3Ddormouse%26dq%3Ddormouse%2520pelt%2520clothing%26pg%3DPT240%23v%3Dsnippet%26q%3Ddormouse%26f%3Dfalse&t=OTdjMjI4MzdlNjc2NDZjNWE5YjM5NjQ1YzdiYjU5ZTVkYzk4NTVlYixaOGVRRlpwYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178226131352%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice&m=1)) for clothes, it seems unlikely it would be done very often.

Firstly, monsterkind likely has a lower demand for clothes than humans. Many don’t wear clothes, or wear fewer items than do humans.

Secondly, though fur-based clothes may be appealing for their warmth, most monsters who live in Snowdin are naturally furry or can’t feel the cold, and as such don’t need warm clothes.

The third issue is the small size of mice. Due to their small size, they are [very difficult](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fskyaboveus.com%2Fhunting-shooting%2FMice-Skinning&t=ZTI2ZDNhMTExN2NmMzE3MmUyMzUwYmEyMTFmMzQ0YzEyN2M1Zjc3MCxaOGVRRlpwYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178226131352%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice&m=1) to skin. Furthermore, assuming human-sized standard shirts, it would take a lot of mice to make one shirt. If [data on rats](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fio9.gizmodo.com%2F5931901%2Frecipes-for-the-post-apocalypse-how-and-why-to-eat-rat-meat&t=NWRjZDkwMjVmYWJjMjU2YTc0NGNkYTQzZTI0OGUxNWI0NzdlYTM4OSxaOGVRRlpwYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178226131352%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice&m=1) is any indication, it would also be time-consuming to make.

In addition, there are several plant-based clothing alternatives, such as clothing made from _[Typha](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/173937823896/crops-of-the-underground-known-types-of-plants)_ (“water sausages”). (That’s not even counting the dump’s likely glut of clothes, as the dump’s resources probably didn’t exist for hundreds if not more than a thousand years after monsters were sealed)

**Nutritional Value**

The exact species (or even genus) of the Underground’s mice is unknown. If mouse meat is comparable to rat meat, then it should be fairly nutritious, though exact information on rat meat is lacking. Guinea pigs, dormice, and squirrels may work as a proxy: they’re all fairly nutritious and tasty. By red meat standards, they are high in protein and low in the fat, though the latter is likely not a concern for starving monsters.

**Problems**

If visited in the Pacifist route’s playable epilogue, the mouse-based SAVE Points’ messages will have changed, and some of the messages suggest the mice have human-like intelligence. (e.g., microwaving frozen spaghetti, cracking a computerized safe to get cheese[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178226131352/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice#fn:1))   
Notably, Frisk never actually sees the mice eating the foods; they are just inferences based on how the areas have changed.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178226131352/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice#fn:2) Given it occurred several hours (or even days) after the Barrier was broken, it’s possible it was actually monsters who did these things, not mice, and Frisk mistakenly attributes the results to mice.

If, however, the things attributed to the mice really did happen, it raises some ethical concerns with killing and eating the Underground’s mice. As with spiders and snails, if the “mice” are not actual mice but instead mouse-like monsters, any custom of killing mice might accidentally lead to killing monsters.

* * *

  1. Notably, mice [don’t actually like cheese](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.popsci.com%2Fwhats-mouses-favorite-food&t=ODM0N2VkN2NlMWE1OGM5OWM0NjQwMjRmZmIxNzA4MDUzNGM2NTBkMixaOGVRRlpwYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178226131352%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice&m=1) and eat it only when nothing else is available, supporting the idea these are actually mouse-like monsters….though one wonders why other monsters can’t simply give the cheese to the mouse monsters. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178226131352/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice#fnref:1)

  2. In two of the epilogue messages, mice aren’t even mentioned. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178226131352/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-mice#fnref:2)


	3. Dogs

* * *

_Warning: Post involves the possibility of monsters eating dogs. The author has concluded it is unlikely, though, outside of starvation conditions._

**Dogs**

Many cultures have eaten dog meat for thousands of years. However, in many other cultures, dog meat is taboo. This is often on the grounds they are pets, not livestock, and Sans’ pet rock suggests monsters are familiar with the idea of pets.

Still, there’s no way to know if monsters even kept pets before being sealed underground. Furthermore, even in societies where dog meat is taboo, it might be eaten in starvation conditions.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fn:1) This very well could have happened when monsters were first sealed underground, if monsters didn’t have time to bring in adequate food supplies and humans didn’t pass food through the barrier.

Outside of starvation, eating dog meat seems unlikely, particularly since dog monsters would likely find eating dogs very disquieting.

**Byproducts**

Dogs’ usefulness as guards, companions, hunters and herders are so well-known it doesn’t need mention here. Dog wool is a possible agricultural product;[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fn:2) it has the perk of being much warmer than sheep wool.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fn:3)

**Problems**

It’s unclear if there are any dogs that aren’t actually dog monsters. If dogs were a common pet among monsters, they’d surely appear more often. The Annoying Dog may seem like an example, but it appears to instead be a (rarely) talking dog monster or some godlike being by the name of Toby Fox.

It’s possible (if just speculation) that the Underground has few (if any) actual dogs because monsterkind ate all the dogs brought in out of desperation, and the only dogs there were lost dogs that fell in, or those dogs’ descendants.

* * *

  1. For more information on people eating dogs in starvation conditions, see Wikipedia’s [article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDog_meat&t=Y2U1OTM2NmQ1MWUwOWU3ZDM1ODIzMzUzZjk0ZDkyN2U1MzdlMDQxYyxXTkxDTE9Neg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459624788%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs&m=1) on dog meat. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fnref:1)

  2. There’s [some](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.sciencemag.org%2Fnews%2F2011%2F11%2Fnative-american-blankets-made-dog-hair&t=Mjg2NGVlZTkxYWVlMDU3NzI0MTBiZDQzZDgwNGY3ZGYyMGY2MGM1MCxXTkxDTE9Neg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459624788%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs&m=1) ancient precedent to this: the Coast Salish peoples of North America used dog wool to make blankets. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fnref:2)

  3. Whether it’s up to [80% warmer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChiengora&t=NTM5ZGU2YjI5NzkxNDFlZjI5NTFkMjYzZGJjNGU2YWU0M2UyZTgwYixXTkxDTE9Neg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459624788%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs&m=1) or [eight times warmer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmodernfarmer.com%2F2014%2F06%2Fdressed-dog%2F&t=N2YzM2NkMmE2MmFlOTE3ODExMGFjZjY0YjI5YWNmZWRiNDNjYjYyYSxXTkxDTE9Neg%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459624788%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs&m=1) depends on the source. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459624788/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-dogs#fnref:3)


	4. Ducks

**Introduction**

In one of the Papyrus calls, Undyne talks about ducks as if they are a common animal often observed in the Underground,[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fn:1) and they could easily be livestock. It is possible that The Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap and the bird that accompanies Woshua are also ducks (of the regular or theoretical magic variety), rather than simple-minded bird monsters.

**History**

Ducks (specifically _Anas platyrhynchos_[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fn:2)) were first domesticated at [least 4,000 years ago](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDomestic_duck&t=MGVhMDZmZGEzNzQwMDA3ZTgxOWQwZmU4YmNhNjJlZDExMjkzYmZjNCxUMjlrUW1KcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459674831%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks&m=1). If monsters were sealed Underground a minimum of 2,000 years ago, it’s very plausible they would have had enough time to obtain domestic ducks from humans or domesticate their own varieties. (if one assumes monsterkind had contact with the Romans—see post on mice—-the Romans also farmed ducks)

**Byproducts (or main products, if they’re laying breeds)**

If there are indeed ducks Underground, the problem of getting eggs is easily resolved: the eggs in Mettaton’s cooking show and eggs in pies[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fn:3) are duck eggs, not chicken eggs. Duck meat (and blood—some cultures use duck blood for food) is also an option. If so, vertebrate meat wouldn’t be too hard to acquire, if likely expensive and in limited quantity.

Ducks have other useful byproducts, too. Duck down would be an excellent insulator for clothes and bedding. If duck feathers are similar to chicken feathers, it’s also possible monsters use duck feathers for things like making [plastics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fphys.org%2Fnews%2F2011-04-chicken-feathers-biodegradable-plastic.html&t=MzhiYzYwNzQ2NmM2M2QwZjE1M2M2MmY0YjIwZGQyMjczYmRmZjI5NSxUMjlrUW1KcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459674831%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks&m=1) and as a [particleboard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.researchgate.net%2Fpublication%2F287694572_Sustainable_use_of_waste_chicken_feather_for_durable_and_low_cost_building_materials_for_tropical_climates&t=NmRhMjM5ZTg2MTIxNmNmNjUzZmZmNGM1YjRmMThmNTBiNTkyZGYwMCxUMjlrUW1KcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459674831%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks&m=1) additive.

**Viability as Livestock**

Ducks are omnivorous and flexible in choice of food, which would make them easy to raise Underground. They would have a certain food supply even if limited only to those plants and animals that definitely exist in the Underground, for they eat gastropods (that is, snails) and aquatic plants. (_Typha_, and theoretically Crab Apples and “grooty”)

**Potential Problems**

As with snails and spiders, it is possible some monsters resemble ducks.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fn:4) In this case, slaughtering ducks for meat could lead to accidentally killing monsters.

* * *

  1. Specifically, she says “ducks have webbed feet”, and, as a joke, conflates ducks with spiders by telling Papyrus: “Haven’t you seen a duck wrap up a loaf of bread?” (Unless they have nature documentaries to make them familiar with animals they don’t see in person, her assumed familiarity doesn’t really make sense) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fnref:1)

  2. The [Muscovy duck](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMuscovy_duck&t=NDNlZmQ1NWJkYzllMDI2ODdjOGNmY2RiNDEwZDNiYjQ3N2E2YTkxYixUMjlrUW1KcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178459674831%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks&m=1) (_Cairina moschata_) is also a domestic species of duck. However, almost all varieties of domestic duck descend from the mallard, _Anas platyrhynchos_, so this post will focus on that species. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fnref:2)

  3. Papyrus’s statement on an “egg-less quiche” and the “psychologically-damaged spinach-egg pie” suggests eggs are a well-known ingredient in the Underground. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fnref:3)

  4. Fan works generally pay little attention to Woshua or Woshua’s bird, but in _The Anomaly_, Woshua’s bird is specified as [actually](http://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/post/146185238930/first-attempt-at-drawing-both-sans-and-frisk-p) being a non-talking, animalistic monster. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178459674831/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ducks#fnref:4)


	5. Ants

  
**Species**

The Underground seems to have large amounts of ants, if Migospel’s flavor text, “Migospel is juggling balls of ants”, is any indication. (The species is not specified, however)

A [wide variety](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnordicfoodlab.org%2Fblog%2F2013%2F6%2Fants-and-a-chimp-stick&t=OTJkZjkwOGQ0Y2YzODZkNjY2N2MzZGU3YWY1M2U5NGQzZDllOTRmYixQVjFOZ2sxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178898222790%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants&m=1) of the 12,500 known species of ants are edible. For the sake of evaluating ants as a food source, four varieties of ants will be used as a proxy: _Atta laevigata_ (big-butt ants), two _Liometopum_ species (escamole ants), _Oecophylla smaragdina_[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178898222790/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants#fn:1) (used as a proxy for the weaver ant genus _Oecophylla_ in general) and the _Camponotus_ genus (carpenter ants).

**Viability as Livestock**

Ants’ high reproductive rate, small space requirements, and the broad diets of the particular ants species used as proxies would be convenient.  
[One source](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnordicfoodlab.org%2Fblog%2F2013%2F6%2Fants-and-a-chimp-stick&t=OTJkZjkwOGQ0Y2YzODZkNjY2N2MzZGU3YWY1M2U5NGQzZDllOTRmYixQVjFOZ2sxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178898222790%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants&m=1) claims the nutritional efficiency of ant protein is not very high compared to other insects, and that they are eaten more as flavorful supplements. Another source, however, [claims](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.researchgate.net%2Fpublication%2F258606668_Provisioning_services_from_ants_Food_and_pharmaceuticals&t=NzdmNTAwOGMxYjVmYWRjZGFjNDcwNTEyYTZmOTU0MTI1NGIxMjFjYSxQVjFOZ2sxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178898222790%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants&m=1) ants are nutritious.

According to [National Geographic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fnews.nationalgeographic.com%2Fnews%2F2013%2F13%2F130514-edible-insects-entomophagy-science-food-bugs-beetles%2F&t=MjQ3ZjMxZDlmM2FmNzczOTNiNTE0ZGI1NzkzN2IyNDk3ODA0Mjg0NCxQVjFOZ2sxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178898222790%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants&m=1), 100 grams of “red ant” (the species is unfortunately not specified) provides some 14 grams of protein (more than eggs). While it’s unclear whether monsters (except maybe skeletons) need vitamins or minerals, 100 grams of red ants also have nearly 48 grams of calcium, and some iron, among other nutrients.

**Potential Problems**

Most of the species used as proxies nest in dirt or decaying logs, which the Underground could easily supply, provided they’ll accept conifers. _O. smaragdina_, however, nests high in the treetops, and since only Snowdin undoubtedly has huge (i.e., roughly rainforest-proportion) trees, it’s likely they couldn’t live there.

Depending on the exact location of Mt. Ebott, some kinds of ants wouldn’t be accessible to monsters. Big-butt ants and escamole ants are found only in South America,[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178898222790/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants#fn:2) whereas _O. smaragdina_ is found only in tropical southeast Asia (and its islands) and Australia. Though carpenter ants are found in almost all parts of the world, of the four kinds of ants used here, carpenter ants have the least information available on edibility.

For big-butt ants, there’s also a supply problem. They are collected a few weeks every year at the end of the rainy season. Though it’s not out of the question has weather, it having seasons is very unlikely. Furthermore, only the queens of this species are eaten (at least, customarily), which would produce an inherently limited supply.

* * *

  1. Incidentally, one of the common names for this ant is ‘[orange gaster](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOecophylla_smaragdina&t=MWU2MzE2NjRkZjAzMWI1MGRmMTI1ODVkOTFiYmFkMzZjOGU3NmQ0ZCxQVjFOZ2sxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178898222790%2Fsemi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants&m=1)’. (Feel free to use this for W.D. Gaster species-swaps.) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178898222790/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants#fnref:1)

  2. On one hand, [doric-style columns](http://coffeelemental.tumblr.com/post/175829290517/on-the-setting-of-undertale-hint-its-probably) support monsters having had contact with ancient Rome. On the other hand, assuming Papyrus is correct, the Underground has [piranhas](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/177987175854/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-fish), which only South America naturally has. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/178898222790/semi-supported-livestock-of-the-underground-ants#fnref:2)


End file.
